Over the last several years compounds have been reported in the patent and technical literature as possessing angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitory activity or neutral endopeptidase (EC 3.4.24.11; NEP) inhibitory activity. Additional compounds have been identified that possess both inhibitory activities. These dual inhibitor compounds are of interest as cardiovascular agents particularly in the treatment of hypertension, congestive heart failure, and renal disease. These compounds are also referred to as vasopeptidase, dual metalloprotease, NEP/ACE, or ACE/NEP inhibitors.
Omapatrilat is such a vasopeptidase inhibitor which is currently undergoing clinical evaluation. Omapatrilat has the chemical name [4S-[4α(R*),7α,10aβ]]-octahydro-4-[(2-mercapto-1-oxo-3-phenylpropyl)amino]-5-oxo-7H-pyrido[2,1-b][1,3]thiazepine-7-carboxylic acid and the structural formula:

Omapatrilat, its preparation, and its use in treating cardiovascular disease are disclosed by Robl in U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,272.
Gemopatrilat having the chemical name [S—(R*,R*)]-hexahydro-6-[(2mercapto-1-oxo-3-phenylpropyl)amino]-2,2-dimethyl-7-oxo-1H-azepine-1-acetic acid is another vasopeptidase inhibitor which is currently undergoing clinical evaluation. This compound has the structural formula:
This compound, its preparation, and its use in treating cardiovascular diseases are disclosed by Karanewsky et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,397. Processes for preparing vasopeptidase inhibitors including omapatrilat and gemopatrilat are disclosed by Kronenthal et al in WO 99/35145 and processes for preparing omapatrilat and omapatrilat intermediates are disclosed by Godfrey et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,166,227 and 6,248,882, by Moniot et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,913, by Hanson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,088, and by Patel et al. in WO 00/14265. Other processes for preparing omapatrilat intermediates are disclosed by Taoka et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,707, by Tanaka et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,711, and by Boesten et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,133,002 and 6,222,052.
Methods for producing thio aryl and thio-substituted acid moieties such as those incorporated into such vasopeptidase inhibitors are costly. For example, unnatural amino acids such as D-phenylalanine can be converted to α-halides with retention of configuration (using diazotization conditions) and stereospecifically inverted to an appropriate thio-containing intermediate. However, the cost of enantiomerically pure D-phenylalanine is high. Methods are needed that produce the desired enantiomer from inexpensive starting materials.
Methods of using lipases in aqueous buffers to stereoselectively produce a desired acid from 2-acetylthio-3-phenylpropionic acid ester have been described in JP2000-23693A. However, usable e.e. values are not obtained with a particularly desirable enzyme, the lipase obtained from Mucor Meihei and marketed by Novo Nordisk Biotech, Inc. (soon to be Novozymes, Inc.) as Lipozyme IM. An improved method is needed to obtain higher e.e. values and to allow the reuse of the enzyme.
Furthermore, the art contains no detail on how to purify the crude product from stereoselection using the lipozyme IM enzyme to a product that would be suitable for pharmaceutical use (>98.5% ee). A method is needed for this.
Also, there is no demonstration of how to reuse the recovered unreacted ester. If the recovered ester is not reused, then the cost will be prohibitive. Methods for the reuse of the unreacted ester are also desired.